


Until we meet again, Farewell

by FeniceDiFuoco



Series: Sanrion [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19220548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeniceDiFuoco/pseuds/FeniceDiFuoco
Summary: Tyrion and Sansa's unseen moments in King's landing. Might as well be a prequel to "In the Dark, I am the Knight of Flowers





	1. Regal Sheep Shift

**Author's Note:**

> I've messed with the timelines so don't at me. The events remain the same

It was another warm summer day in King's Landing. The high breezes that blew from the south filled the atmosphere of the city with a welcoming chill. The sun was set high above with no clouds to block the oath of its rays. The weather seemed to have uplifted the mood of everyone in the palace, for surprisingly, everyone was in high spirits. Tywin Lannister called a day off and no small council meeting was arranged, leaving all the members of it with a free day to enjoy themselves. Even Joffrey seemed to be enjoying himself in a shockingly positive way. 

 

Everyone was in high spirits. 

 

Everyone except Sansa Stark. 

 

The young northern lady found herself sitting by the window of her marriage Chambers. Tears rolled down her cheeks. A new habit of hers. Queen Cersei didn't lose her chance earlier today to torment her little dove during the Lannister lunch. She recalled Tyrion had tried to stop Cersei, But the words of his husband weren't enough. Tyrion had always treated her with such kindness and respect, yet Sansa dared not to trust him the least. He was a Lannister, and just his name meant that his hands were far from clean.  _ I am a Lannister too now _ she reminded herself, and as a result her sobs increased. 

 

Oh how she missed her family. The thought of returning to her mother and Robb once the Battle was over was the only thing that had kept her alive all this time in King's Landing. The only thing to give her hope and will to survive. But now, she would never see them again. Now, she had no purpose to continue moving forward. She was alone, caged in the Lion's Den. With no family, no pack. Looking back at the window from her high tower, she stared back at the distance with glassy eyes.  _ I might as well throw myself from the balcony. No one will notice until I'm gone. They may even make songs about me _ .

 

But all her thoughts were drowned by the sound of the opening door and small footsteps that came into her Chambers. She turned to see her husband enter the room. She quickly wiped her cheeks, stood up straight and accommodated her skirts. 

 

"Good Afternoon, My Lord" Sansa said avoiding his eyes

 

"Tyrion" he replied inspecting her, clearly noticing the marks of tears on her face. "Good Afternoon to you too, Sansa. Though I gather your day hasn't been as good as the one the rest of the palace is having." His face softened "I am truly sorry for the inconvenience at lunch with my sister, my Lady. I wish I could've stopped her before she opened her mouth. I should've known that her high spirits bring no good to the ones that surround her."

 

_ Yes, I am certain you are so very sorry Imp. _ The sight of Tyrion, although held a queer fascination to Sansa, was too disgusting at the moment for her to bear. Not because of his missing nose nor his mismatched eyes, but because of the crimson doublet he was wearing, the golden belt around his waist and his messy blonde curls which fell from the top of his head down to his forehead. All those screamed one word. One name.  _ Lannister _ . But remembering herself and her Septa's lessons, Courtesy's a Lady's armor.  

 

"It is fine. My Lord should not trouble himself for me." 

 

The Imp stared at her for a while, showing no intentions of leaving her off this conversation. Not this time.  _ What does he want from me? _ Sansa thought,  _ why can't he just let me be? _ Tyrion approached to her, took her hand between the two of his and gazed up to meet her eyes. In both the green one and the black one, Sansa saw a kindness like no other. For a brief moment, she considered letting her armor fall and melt herself into Tyrion's gesture. She wanted to collapse, to speak her troubling feelings out loud. She wanted to let someone in through the thick walls of her heart. But she couldn't. Not to him.  _ This could all be another Lannister trick, _ Sansa reminded herself.

 

Tyrion guided her to sit on the chaise while he remained standing to match her height. "Oh, but I do should trouble myself, Sansa. You are my wife. I know you did not ask for this marriage, no more than I did, but it is my duty as your husband to help you. I wrapped the cloak of my protection about your shoulders, I will now do my best guarantee your safety, specially from the claws of my family". 

 

Sansa could not thing on what to reply.  _ It would be easier if he was mean to me _ , she told herself. It had always troubled her how kind he always was to her.  _ It would be easier to hate him if he was mean to me.  _

 

At Sansa's lack of words, Tyrion proceeded to continue talking. "I know I failed to protect you so today, but we are still on time to teach Cersei a lesson" 

 

Sansa frowned a little "Pardon me, My Lord?"

 

Tyrion grinned making his face twist due to his scar. But Sansa for once didn't mind. She was too intrigued of what her husband would say. 

 

"You had a very clever idea a long while ago. Do you recall sheep shifting, My Lady?"

 

Sansa's mouth hung open "Tyrion, you could not mean-"

 

"Well I was thinking… my Lord Father called a day off from the small council cancelling all the meetings planned for today. That leaves me, for the first time, with an entirely free day from work. Hence I thought I might spend some time home with my wife. But you look truly sad, Sansa, and I can not bear that the reason behind your sorrow  is my family. Seeing you like this… a little jape will mayhaps cheer your spirits don't you think?"

 

_ Nothing will cheer me in this prison _ her mind rang. But Sansa's heart had a different opinion. She could read Tyrion's face and judge that his intentions were pure. Besides, she would definitely enjoy to see Cersei's reaction to the smell in her Chambers. 

 

Sansa's eyes lightened and she saw Tyrion smile at her reaction. "What- How do we do it then?" She asked. 

 

Tyrion's chest rose with pride "First" he said "First we get the " 'shift' ".

 

~ ~ ~

 

The skies of the city had morphed into a rosy orange tone, announcing the proximity of the sunset. Most of the people from the court were enjoying the weather on the gardens of the palace. The Red Keep was almost entirely empty. You could only hear the sounds from the kitchens, the clenches of the on duty guards' metallic armors, the servants cleaning the halls and, if you listened very carefully, the footsteps of a little Lion and a lone wolf who were tiptoeing as quiet as they could into the Queen's Chambers. 

 

Sansa was trembling from nervousness and excitement all at the same time. If someone were to find them both Cersei would by all means have their heads on spikes by tomorrow. Yet her naive mischievousness was larger than her fear. 

 

Once inside the room, Tyrion and Sansa both knelt in front of Cersei's bed, giggling like small children. Sansa had never felt like this in a very long time.

 

"Sansa" Tyrion said trying to hold his breath from laughter "could you hold the mattress up for me?"

 

Sansa did as bid, arms trembling from the glee. Tyrion pulled out his dagger and pierced the thick material, making a perfect hole taking some feathers out of it. 

 

"Do you have the bag?" He asked

 

Sansa nodded and took the Smelly woolen bag out of a blanket she used to carry it, making a face at the awful smell. Tyrion mirrored her expression. They both laughed staring at each other and Sansa felt her spirits lift upon her belly.  _ He was right. This indeed has cheered my up _ .

 

Carefully, Tyrion placed the bag inside the hole and filled the surroundings with the feathers he took out. Suddenly, they heard footsteps approaching the Chambers and they hurried covering their crime up. They panicked, but they also laughed even harder. Quickly, they hid behind the curtains of the room. Sansa, unconsciously, kneeled besides Tyrion and clutched his arm to grab confidence and try to drown her chuckles. 

 

They heard Cersei stepping into her Chambers. They couldn't see her through the curtains, but they dared to take a peak after a while and saw her angrily pacing around her rooms with the funniest face of disgust either of them had ever seen. She stormed off madly shouting for her servants. Tyrion and Sansa looked around the halls to check if anyone was around. Once they confirmed no one could see them, they ran back to their Chambers as fast as their legs let them. 

 

Reaching their home, they closed the door abruptly and both of them crashed onto the floor with laughter. They laid on the cold stone, laughing until the sun could no longer be seen. Sansa turned to Tyrion and found him looking at her in amusement. The sight of him surprisingly terrified her no longer. Staring deep into his eyes she saw something she had never seen before. She couldn't put her finger on what that was, but it both scared her and fascinated her. Shaking her head off her thoughts, she gathered up her skirts and stepped up from the floor. Tyrion lied for a while longer, as if lamenting she couldn't linger herself in the moment for just a while more. 

 

Dinner was brought to their Chambers and they shared it in a deafening silence. Sansa noticed Tyrion often showed signs of wanting to start a conversation. She herself wanted to break the silence. But neither of them dared. 

 

They slipped into bed, far away from each other as usual. But something new happened tonight. Something that surprised herself very much as the words left her mouth. 

 

"Tyrion… goodnight…"

 


	2. A Fortress from the Lion's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion has a surprise for his wife. Sansa experiences new emotions and thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may notice, the character portrayals and reference within this fanfic mirrors more ASoIaF than the show

Sansa Stark awoke with the rays of the sun bathing her face. The balcony curtains had been drawn open letting the morning light illuminate her Chambers. There was food on the table and no sign of her husband, although it was more than usual for her to wake up after Tyrion had already left to fulfill his duties as Master of Coin. She must have awoken late today, for the sun was set high in the sky. Her moonblood never treated her kindly, making her tummy hurt all night and giving her little sleep. At least her nightmares had decreased drastically. She wondered if the memory of the sheep shifting could have brought some light to the darkness of her mind. 

 

That was the last day Tyrion had a free day from work. Sansa had noticed that for the past week he had been busier and more stressed than usual.  _ Not that I truly mind the welfare of a Lannister _ she thought. One day, out of curiosity more than courtesy, she asked him if there was something wrong. He only waved off her worries assuring her it was nothing, that he only was working on a very demanding project that had nothing to do with his Coin duties. Sansa couldn't help but wonder what could he possibly be distracting himself with something that wasn't related to his work while having a royal wedding four fortnights away. But she asked nothing further. 

 

She felt very ill and only a glance at the food made her belly twist. Standing in front of the mirror, Sansa noticed her skin was paler than usual and there were shadowy bags beneath her eyes. Her knees were very weak and she felt awfully tired. She walked outside into the balcony to warm herself in the summer sun. Her illness was getting the best out of her body.  _ I must be strong as mother and brave as Robb _ she told herself

 

Sansa decided to stay at home for the day to recover herself. The hours of the day passed slowly and she grew terribly bored. She had already practiced her needlework, read some books, took a bath… everything she could do within her Chambers she had already done. Collapsing on the couch of the sitting room, she stared at the ceiling wondering what else she could do. An idea suddenly crossed her mind. She raised herself to check the door to Tyrion's study. Open. 

 

Her husband seldom used his study at home, for he already had a Master of Coin office elsewhere in the Red Keep. From what Sansa could gather, he used this room for personal accounts and hobbies, reading and drinking above them all. She stepped into the study. The room was as messy as Arya's Chambers in Winterfell. Several scrolls were lying on the floor as well as his desk. The shelf of books was incredibly dusty, there were a couple of empty wine jars and Tyrion may have forgotten to seal the ink jar for it had already dried. On the center of his desk there was a book about brave warriors and knights opened and pasted on the wall in front were drawings of dragons which seemed to have been drawn by him.  _ He dreams of fantasies like dragons and brave knights _ .  _ He might not be much more different than myself.  _ The thought made her tummy twist even more, she could not bear to resemble a Lannister.  _ I am a Lannister too, now. _

 

She stood in complete amusement for a while longer in Tyrion's study staring at everything her husband cherished before stepping out. 

 

The skies of King's Landing had just begun to turn into a pink tone when the Imp stepped into the Chambers. It was rather early for him to come home so Sansa was startled by his sudden appearance. 

 

"Good afternoon, My Lord" 

 

"Sansa!" Tyrion said with a tone of excitement which made her frown. He walked closer to her and took her hand. She stiffened at his touch. "May I please take you down to a walk around the gardens?"

 

_ No _ . She wanted to say. "I- My Lord I'm terribly sorry, but today I've not been feeling too well. I don't think it would be wise for me to go outside"

 

He squeezed her hand softly. "Please, My Lady, I have a surprise for you. It might be good to you if you are feeling unwell"

 

_ Why can't he leave me be? _ on voice rang within her mind. But another spoke louder  _ A Surprise? _

 

Sighing, Sansa replied "If it pleases My Lord" Tyrion's face lit up. 

 

~ ~ ~

 

The gardens we're almost empty by the time they reach them. The skies had acquired a stronger shade of pink tainted by orange at the bottom and purple at the top. Sansa noticed that Tyrion was taking her by the hand through a path that she had never crossed around the gardens. She couldn't recall ever seeing it, and observant as she ever was, she realized that the stones and flowers looked freshly placed, suggesting that the place couldn't have been built too long ago. 

 

After a few minutes, they reached a terrace and Sansa stopped her steps standing shocked of the beauty of the place. It was a breathtaking spot, with a roof held only by four pillars and no walls. The terrace had a wonderful view of the Blackwater Bay, and with the sun setting above the waters, the image was to dazzling for her eyes to bear. She let go of Tyrion's hand and wandered around the place. There were all kind of Flowers carefully planted on top of the grey couches that were on each side of the terrace. There was a small drawer on a corner filled with needlework materials and, on the other side, a little book shelf. She was surprised to see that her favorite book songs and stories were stocked up there. She frowned at the coincidence suspiciously. A gust of wind made her notice a wind chime like no other which was hanging from the left corner of the roof. She approached to it and was taken aback with a soft gasp. The adornment had been decorated with metallic trouts and wolves, as well as little red, blue and grey stones. Sansa gazed at each detail with such wonder until tears began to dwell upon her eyes. 

 

She turned to see Tyrion, who was standing proudly beside a small round table at the center, looking at her with much attention. With such admiration. 

 

"I've noticed that you have been quite sad lately," he spoke up staring at her with his mismatched eyes. The corner of his mouth cracked a little. "that you still see our home as a prison though I've tried to convince you not to. So I thought… Maybe- maybe I could make a gift for you. I wanted it to be something important. Something special. Not any jewelry or gold. Something you would cherish at heart and even come to love." Sansa stood in front of him in complete disbelief, with a mixture of emotions forming up her belly. Tyrion continued "It was very demanding to find it. But then I knew, the answer was right in front me. What better gift could I give Sansa Stark than a Fortress from the Lion's Den?"

 

Sansa felt herself approaching to him and sinking to her knees to match his height. She had to stare into his eyes. They said the eyes of a person spoke truthfully. She had to see, to believe if what she was hearing was sincere. It only took a glance for her heart to sink. 

 

"So this is my gift to you, My Lady. Your own garden Terrace by the bay. It is entirely yours, and no one is permitted to enter unless you wish so. I've hired some soldiers to guard the entrance of the path to guarantee your safety too. I hope you find the accommodations of the place pleasant"

 

_ Why is he always so kind to me? _ She could hold it back no longer. She was overwhelmed by so many emotions, feelings she couldn't describe. For once, she let her heart guide her instead of her mind. For once, she let her armor slip and her walls fall. She embraced Tyrion in the warmest hug she could ever give, and lingered for a long while. She felt his body stiffen by her surprising move, but then he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her shoulder gently with his thumb. 

 

"It is perfect, Tyrion" Sansa whispered

 

She wanted him to comfort her. She wanted to laugh with him. To give him her joys and her sorrows and her lust. But she dared not. She could not. He still could not be trusted, not entirely. She gave him one last squeeze and gathered her skirts to stand up, turning her back to stare upon the setting sun. Tyrion stood by her side until the biggest star could no longer be seen. When he excused himself, she genuinely wanted to ask him to stay. To dine with her here on the terrace and make her company. But this was her Fortress from the Den and lions did not belong here.  _ I am only a little lion, child, and I vow, I shall not savage you _ his words echoed from her memory. 

  
_ Maybe… maybe one day I will let him in. Maybe one day I will let him break through my armor and slip past my walls _ Sansa thought  _ But not anytime soon. Not until I know for certain who he is _


	3. The Grand Maester's Secret Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa and Tyrion have another jape planned. Sansa experiences some new feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some exact quotes from both novels and show so disclaimer!

The next day, Tyrion sent for Grand Maester Pycelle to come check on Sansa's health. 

 

"You should not trouble yourself, My Lord" Sansa had told him while lying on their bed "It is only my regular moon blood issues, they will pass. You should not be absent from work for my sake. I am fine, I promise"

 

"Sansa, I am your husband, when will you understand that I do have to trouble myself?" Tyrion had replied standing by her side

 

_ When will you understand that I want you as far away from me _ she thought, but for the first time, she felt guilty about it. Yesterday had only proved Sansa once more how Tyrion was different from the rest of his wicked family. Her mind and soul were both dwelling on how to approach Tyrion. A great part of her wanted to despise him with all her might, yet a new growing side wanted to show him empathy and compassion. 

 

Grand Maester Pycelle entered the Chambers with his usual slow steps. Sansa had never been fond of the old man, her gut had advised her ever since the very beginning to never trust him. This only made her more uncomfortable. The Maester, not so gently, checked her throat, womb and body temperature. After a short while of silence, he finally spoke up.

 

"It appears there is nothing much wrong with Lady Lannister" Sansa flinched at her new name "Only the common cramps of a woman's moonblood combined with a slight sore throat"

 

"And what should we do about it?" Tyrion asked worriedly 

 

"I would highly recommend her to rest a couple few more hours and drink a cup of honey water at night before sleeping" he bowed "That would be all, My Lord, My Lady" he left their Chambers with the same slow paces as before, only this time, a suspicious look was drawn on his face.

 

Tyrion then took his leave too, gently squeezing Sansa's hand. She quickly drifted into a deep sleep after the door was closed. She dreamed of home. Of Winterfell. Of her Father and Mother. Of her sister Arya and her brothers. Robb, Bran, Rickon. She even dreamed of Jon Snow. Oh how she missed them all. 

 

Sansa awoke a few hours before dusk with tears on her cheeks. She changed into another gown and brushed her long auburn hair. Moments later, Tyrion stepped in. Again, earlier than usual. He walked into their rooms with angry paces. Muttering something. 

 

"My Lord, is something amiss?" Sansa asked politely

 

Focusing his mismatched eyes on her, the Imp fumed "That old hag! That old rotten living corpse! He is a damning spy of My Lord Father!"

 

Sansa frowned in confusion "...Who?"

 

"Pycelle! After he left our Chambers he immediately ran to my father to tell him your moonblood has once more arrived. You see, my father with his obsession about a Lannister heir…" he looked too troubled to continue. 

 

_ Does he mean to take me by force now? _ she worried. Noticing her reaction, Tyrion let a sigh out attempting to relax himself. He walked towards Sansa who was sitting on her vanity matching his height. 

 

"Sansa" he said "I made a promise to you. I intend to keep that promise. And the other one too.  _ I won't ever hurt you _ "

 

Sansa sighed in relief and looked away from his eyes, but quickly glanced back. Her husband looked rather sad. She couldn't decide whether she should do something. Say anything.  _ Why should I spare his feelings, when no one cares about mine? _ But she unconsciously melted into his gaze. There was something fascinating about his eyes. No… there was something fascinating about the way he looked at her. Sansa felt her skin grow warm.  _ He looks like a starving child waiting for me to talk to him. To go to his arms willingly _ . A mischievous idea crossed her mind and she grinned. 

 

"You know, My Lord" she said breaking the silence "We could make up to Grand Maester Pycelle for his deeds"

 

Her husband frowned "What do you mean, Sansa?"

 

"Remember what we did to give Cersei a lesson? We could do the same to the Maester" she said cracking a slight smile

 

Tyrion's face lit up "You are as clever as always, My Lady. But I fear sheep shifting won't do for Pycelle, the old man already smells like death" he grinned "But I do have another idea in mind"

  
  


~ ~ ~

 

Sansa had brought a chair from the sitting room and placed it beside Tyrion's. They were both leaning onto the desk from his study at home, staring at the empty sheet of paper. Tyrion had his feather on hand and they were both giggling breathlessly. 

 

"How shall we begin, My Lady?" Tyrion asked

 

Sansa straightened her back and in a mocking voice said "My Dearest Grand Maester," Tyrion quickly wrote down her words upon the parchment, holding back his laughter "Your talents and charms and most dashing looks have me thinking about your excellence during the day and dreaming of you at night"

 

"I do not have the nerves to speak up to you in person yet I do not want to be too far from your ravishing presence" Tyrion said making Sansa chuckle "For this, I write to you tonight…"

 

They both continued making up their secret love letter in full glee. For a moment, Tyrion took the lead and wrote stoplessly. Sansa found herself staring at Tyrion. How he concentrated all his focus into each stroke of his pen. How his mouth trembled from laughter. How his eyes shone ever so brightly at each idea that crossed his mind.  _ Especially with the scar _ Margaery's voice rang from the back of her head, but she shook it off. 

 

The sun was setting when they both had finished. Tyrion had told her it would be better if he went alone, that because he was small it would be easier to sneak into Pycelle's office. He had barely left their Chambers when Sansa rushed into the Hall to him. 

"Wait, My Lord" he turned to her and she sank to her knees giving him a rose she took from her bedside flower pot "you should put this beside the letter" she gave him a smile full of mischief. 

 

He grinned at her "My Lady Wife, sometimes you surprise me so much I think you may be smarter than me" he softened his face and to Sansa's surprise, he placed a warm kiss on her forehead and turned away before he could see her reaction.

 

Sansa's body trembled from head to toes. She felt her belly jump and wondered if she was going to be sick again. She stood up straight in complete shock. She had just been kissed by a Lannister on the forehead, and the feeling felt like home. She was disgusted with herself. She should not empathetic thoughts about a Lannister.  _ I am a Lannister too now _ . 

 

The fading light of the sunset was drifting off from the hall as Sansa saw Tyrion's figure disappear down it. Her heart skipped a breath, and for the first time ever since they took her father's head, Sansa Stark felt she had a friend in King's Landing.

 


	4. Build you a Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa decides to visit Tyrion's office. She and Tyrion have a very intimate and emotional conversation. Very heart warming and fluff. Sansa makes some new realizations

Sansa and Tyrion had pranked Grand Maester Pycelle for a fortnight, a different love letter and flower each day. Oh how much joy that had brought Sansa. It was priceless for her to see Pycelle's reaction once they wrote him to meet his lover at the gardens only for the man to realize that he had been fooled. Tyrion and her had to choke back their laughters from behind a bush to avoid being discovered. 

 

The moments with Tyrion mocking the Maester together had united her to him in a way she couldn't quite describe yet. She dared not say friendship yet, but she could no longer call him an enemy anymore either. 

 

The Royal Wedding was less than a month away and her husband seldom came home. Tyrion was too busy making the monetary arrangements and loans for the event, spending almost his entire days locked down in the Master of Coin Office. He left to work on the early morning before Sansa could awake and returned home very late at night, when she was already fast asleep. She genuinely missed him, his presence at least. 

 

Staring at the Blackwater Bay on her terrace she so frequently visited, Sansa remembered how worried Tyrion was when she had her moonblood sickness some weeks ago, she couldn't help but wonder about the Imp's health. He wasn't sleeping enough, and knowing him, he was most likely eating little food and drinking too much wine.  _ You stupid little girl, why would you trouble yourself for his likes?  _ But a pang of guilt led her to the kitchens making a basket with two meals. 

 

On her way, Sansa realized she did not know where Tyrion's office was. Her troubled looks might have encouraged Lord Varys, who was nearby, to approach her. 

 

"My Lady Sansa" the eunuch said "could I help you with anything?"

 

"Lord Varys," she said bowing her head "I- I was wondering-.... Could you help me finding Lord Tyrion's office? It only occurred to me that I don't have the slightest of ideas where it might be and I wanted to bring My Lord Husband fresh food from the kitchens as I know he is exhausting himself with his duties"

 

A look of surprise was drawn into the Master of Whispers' face "Why, that is so thoughtful of you, My Lady. I am certain Lord Tyrion will be enormously pleased of your kind gesture. He always speaks so highly of you. I was ever so certain that your marriage would be a good influence on him. You see, Lady Sansa, Tyrion is a dear friend of mine. I admire him and his brain very much. It sickens me how the court treats him, they all judge him by his size and looks, but he is a bigger man than most"

 

Sansa blushed unconsciously. Varys then escorted her to Tyrion's office door. She gave him her thanks and bowing his head, the euneuch left. Sansa stood in front of the door in a dwell of heart and soul. She raised her knuckles upon the wood but dared not knock. She was filled with doubt and an unexplainable fear.  _ You came all this way, you might as well just knock _ she told herself. And she did. But there was no reply from the other side.  She tried once more but silence was the only response given. She frowned and gathered all the courage within her body to open the door without permission. 

 

The room was poorly lit and awfully small, even for him. His study at home was much larger than his office, which made Sansa wonder why would they give someone of such high position a terrible space to work. She spotted Tyrion sleeping on his desk upon some parchments and books of numbers. She approached her husband and thoughtlessly pushed some blond curls from his forehead. 

 

"Tyrion" she said, her voice almost a whisper.

 

He stirred but didn't woke. He looked so peaceful when he slept, though the bags under his eyes made him look restless. She shook him slightly. 

 

"Tyrion, wake up" she pushed another curl back "I brought you food"

 

Tyrion's eyes popped open. It took him a while for him to focus on Sansa, but once he did, he jumped back in full surprise and straightened himself on his seat. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sansa felt her cheeks and belly grow warm. 

 

"Sorry I frightened you, My Lord, I-... With all the great burden of work you've lately been having I couldn't help but notice you are not feeding yourself properly. So I thought bringing you a meal here would be good to you. Forgive me if I have interrupted your duties" she said trying to keep any emotion out of her face. 

 

Tyrion couldn't do the same. He was gazing his wife in complete shock but also admiration. He opened his mouth a couple of times but for the first time, words failed him. He stared at the basket Sansa had on her hands and then returned to her deep blue Tully eyes. "You did this for me? Willingly?"

 

Sansa turned her gaze to her hands trying to avoid his eyes "Well, you too worry for my health, don't you? It is my duty as a wife to take care of you"

 

Tyrion's mismatched widened as each word escaped Sansa's eyes. His face then softened into a gentle smile. "Very well, My Lady, did you bring anything to drink?"

 

Sansa grinned "Tyrion, I knew you'd have wine here" turning to see the flare on the desk she smiled and turned to him again with Bright eyes "I see I am not mistaken".

 

~ ~ ~

 

They ate in silence on a little couch Tyrion had in his office. Often, Tyrion told Sansa about his job or anecdotes of the past. She listened to them all with much attention and whenever he made a joke she genuinely burst into laughter, as ladylike as she could of course. 

 

Once they were done eating, the both stared at their fidgeting hands unsure of what to do. Sansa had never felt so close to her husband. A few months before, they were barely little more than strangers and now… now they were something else. Everything just reminded her about her parents, how her mother told her their marriage grew slowly, stone by stone until they reached the peak of love.  _ No _ .  _ I won't compare their marriage to a Lannister _ she glanced at Tyrion who was looking so troubled and her thoughts softened.  _ I am a Lannister too now.  _

 

"Sansa?" Tyrion said, his voice cracking with doubt

 

"Yes, My Lord?"

 

"I would- I just-..." He brought his eyes to meet hers taking a deep breath "Thank you for bringing me this meal, My Lady. I can not tell you how grateful I am for it. Truly, Sansa. It means the world to me"

 

_ How is it that my name in his voice sounds like a song?  _ "It was nothing, Tyrion. Any dutiful wife would've done it"

 

"Yes. But still, it has been a wonder that you did. Not as my wife, but as you. Sansa Stark. The smartest Lady of the court underestimated by many but with more brains and courage than all. Never in my dreams would I have thought you'd trouble yourself for the likes of me. I'm very thankful you did, My Lady Wife"

 

Sansa stared into his eyes looking for something she didn't even know about. Her cheeks flushed and her breath hitched "Why me, Tyrion? Why do you always worry so much for me? Why are you always treating me so kindly? I wanted to hate you. To despise you for the house you belong to. To loathe you for being a monster like your sister, father and nephew. But you have made it very difficult, My Lord". Her voice cracked at her last words "Why me?"

 

"Because I-"... His eyes shone bright and his mouth trembled. He looked out of words, out of courage. He left his gaze from her eyes but Sansa kept looking at him closely "Because you're my wife and I admire you dearly. Because I want to make you understand that with me you are no longer a prisoner. To let you know that I too have been a victim of my family's lion claws and that you are the only family I have that hasn't laughed about who I am. Yes, I've seen the disgust on your face when you see me, but you don't laugh at me. People have mocked me my entire life for being born as a dammed dwarf. No matter how hard I've worked and how much I've proved, they always laugh. All except you" he returned his stare to hers.

 

"And for that I cherish you, Sansa. I can not undo what my nephew and father have done. I wish I could, the Starks and the North have always had a intriguing  spot in my heart. I wish I could get your home back to you and everything you held dear. But I can't. So the least I could do is try to build you a home, if you let me".

 

Sansa's eyes grew glassy with tears. Tyrion Lannister had found a way to break her walls and armor. He had managed to touch her heart and feel alive again. She couldn't hold back the tears no longer. Letting them roll down her face, she leaned her forehead towards her husband's. 

 

"Thank you, Tyrion" she whispered. 

 

Smiling, he wrapped an arm around her neck and with his free hand gently stroke her long auburn hair. She pulled him closer into a hug as warm as the one she gave him on her terrace and they were both lulled into sleep. 

 

When she woke up, Sansa thought it all had been a dream. Another fantasy of hers. But when she turned to see herself wrapped in Tyrion's arms, she dared not hold back a wide smile. Her husband was still asleep and the sunset light from the window that illuminated the office made his blonde curls look like gold. She gently moved out of his embraced and stared at him. She softly traced his scar with a finger and placed a kiss on it. Tyrion only shifted his position but didn't wake. Picking up a blanket from the floor, he placed it around his small body and left the room quietly. 

 

Sansa no longer could determine how she felt towards the Imp. Something had definitely changed, but she did not have the name for it. All she could think about was her Septa. She had once told her that there is always something, at least one thing, in a man that is attractive. Sansa could not find one the night of her wedding. But now she understood why. He couldn't find anything on his body because what made Tyrion appealing was within him. His mind, his wits, his personality, admiration, kindness. His heart.  _ Maybe we can make this ironic twist of fate work out  Maybe there is a chance for us.  _


	5. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joffrey's Wedding day had come. The king's soul had parted from his life and so had Sansa from Tyrion's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end. Check out the parentheses at the bottom

And then, Joffrey's wedding day came.

 

The weather was on the king's favor with clear skies and a warming brightful sun. The ceremony was breathtaking, yet Sansa could not help but worry about Margaery Tyrell's fate by the hand of the monster she was now bound to.

 

She and Tyrion paid their rightful courtesies to the newly weds and to the court. He helped her up their litter on their way to the reception and for the first time ever, she sat next to him. Hands entwined. Not daring to speak nor look at him, only melting on his touch. Trying to print in her mind and heart the memory of his hand's warmth.

 

They remained holding hands throughout the entire event, gaining some intriguing glances by the people present, Queen Cersei and Lord Tywin's particularly.

 

Everything seemed to be going peculiarly well. But the demon monkey and the traitor's daughter were not known to having such luck. The dwarf show began, shaming them both. Her memory grew blurry by then, only remembering the embrace of Tyrion's touch. She recalls the spilling of fine vintage wine and the clicking sound of a falling cup. She has visions of defying her King by standing up for her husband to hand him that cup. She has the image of Joffrey. Skin purple, eyes red.

 

Suddenly Ser Dontos was at her. Apparently, he had been tugging at her skirts for a while. He was growing insistent.

 

"My Lady, we have to go now! This is your last chance"

 

Sansa's world spun around. She saw Tyrion standing on the middle of the dais. She wanted to reach him, to extend her hand and grab him by the arm. To take him away with her, to escape with him by her side. He was so close but still so far. He slipped right through her fingers as the kingsguards seized him. All of a sudden, she was embarking on a little boat on Blackwater Bay. She could see her little garden terrace from the spot, her eyes watered. She turned around to give one last glance at King's Landing, to the Red Keep bathed in the sunset light.

 

_I am so sorry. I am so ever sorry, Tyrion. I hope you have it in you to forgive me, I know you do. Just as I know your hands are clean from this murder. I would've liked to stay with you, as any wife should by her husband's side. But I have to go home, now. I must go. Gods... Why is it that only now I realize how important you are to me? Why do I always learn the value of what is mine once I lost it?_

 

 _Come to the Godswood tonight if you want to go home_ . _You stupid little girl. If only you would've realized that your home is by his side. Seven Hells if he is a Lannister. He's the only family you have left. And now he's gone too._

 

With a heavy heart and a mixture of never before felt feelings, Sansa gathered her skirts with no other choice than follow down this mysterious path.

 

_My Dearest Tyrion… If only we would've been given more time.... But until we meet again, Farewell._

  


(If you want to see Tyrion and Sansa's Reunion after this, check out my work "[In the Dark, I am the Knight of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183939)")


End file.
